SR World Pantheon
This is the Pantheon of gods for the SR World. You can state that you follow a god in the comments, or that one of your pets decides to follow a god. By following a god, you may grant your pets various abilities by "praying" (in the comments). Having your pets follow a god without you doing so allows your different pets to worship different gods and may grant them abilities by "praying" (again, in the comments), or by undergoing complete devotion to a god at the Leveling Station. It is important to note that it is very unwise to follow gods of conflicting viewpoints, or origins. Potentially negative or unwanted results of following a god, as well as restrictions, are marked with italics. New gods can be suggested and can be added if approved by Look-a-troopa. Creation Trio Associated reading: The Book of Creation The Creation Trio are, according to ancient gridmask legend, the three gods born out of darkness who created the universe first, beginning with Chaos, then Gaia, and lastly Chronos. They assisted in the creation of various other gods and the sealing of the Gods of Epon. Their powers revolve around their respective realms and often involve mutations and immense power. Chronos Powers: Time-Based Grants followers: Chronomancy, potential clockwork mutations Known followers (Users): Look-a-troopa, Ludicrine Known followers (Canon): Mercuron Known followers (Pets): Timfa Sign: Gaia Powers: Life-Based Grants followers: Druidic powers, superanimation, potential botanic mutations Known followers (Users): Poisonshot Known followers (Canon): Ludicrine Known followers (Pets): Uvee Sign: Chaos Powers: Disorder-Based Grants followers: Necromancy, potential erratic mutations Known followers (Users): HankGuideDude, ZoshiX, Lemurboy07. A, Mori Known followers (Canon: Hankvi, Zoshi, Mori, Crescent, Ellona Known followers (Pets): Valarye, Schypozoa Sign: Nope Trio Associated reading: The Book of Creation The Gods of Nope, formerly known as the Gods of Epon , are three demonic creatures born by the absence of the very concepts that created them. After Gaia explained their existences to them, they feared themselves and downgraded into virtually harmless yet irritating gods. Their powers revolve around their respective realms and often drive their disciples into a state of insanity. HOOTH Powers: Vocal-Based Grants followers: Vocalmancy, minor teleportation, insanity Known followers: ESTMMotRS,b, Chin Chin quan Powers: Elastic-Based Grants followers: Elastimancy, regeneration, slight insanity Known followers: '''Xzibit BlendeR '''Powers: Digestion-Based Grants followers: Digestimancy, teeter-totter-off-the-rocker-level insanity Known followers: - Fact/Fiction Duo The god Captium and his twin sister Alísceia are gods born from Gaia. According to ancient gridmask legends, they commonly interfere with the daily activities of mortals, pushing them to make decisions that are either self-righteous or righteous. They have a love for all living creatures. The powers of both of these gods revolve around their realm of truth and lies and may alter their disciples' personalities. Captium Powers: Lie-Based, Ignorance Grants followers: Deception and illusion abilities, slight egotism Known followers (Pets): Neuqtes Alísceia Powers: Fact-Based, Forethought Grants followers: A sense of fact and fiction, slight depression Known followers (Users): Lazro Known followers (Canon): Lazro Known followers (Pets): Neuqtes Anger Duo The Angry Siblings are two gods of unknown origin, consisting of Zeus and his sister Neptunus. Ancient gridmask legends say that they were two gods who assisted Chaos at times, though ancient skygod songs tell of three siblings, two of which are identical to Zeus and Neptunus save for their names. Their powers revolve around their respective realms, angelic or aquatic mutations, and skill in weapon crafting. Zeus Powers: Lightning-Based Grants followers: Divine traits, weapon crafting Known followers: Masa Neptunus Powers: Water-Based, Charm-Based Grants followers: Omnispeak/Charming, aquatic mutation/adaptations, weapon crafting Known followers: - Swift Trio The Swift Gods consist of Thondor, her cousin Ebisu, and Ebisu's friend Lucifore. According to ancient gridmask legend, these gods were created by Chronos for unknown purposes. Ability-wise, they seem to have no relation to each other besides the fact that they boost the dexterity of their followers in all that they do. Their powers revolve around their respective realms, along with a green pigment to indicate the disciples' boost in speed. Ebisu Powers: Luck-Based, Charm-Based Grants followers: Charming, luck and good fortune, speed, aesthetic mutations Known followers: - Thondor Powers: Weather-Based Grants followers: Weather control, a courageous attitude, speed, aesthetic mutations Known followers (Users): Samuel17 Known followers (Canon): Samuel Lucifore Powers: Brightness-Based Grants followers: Blindness, loss of morality, speed, aesthetic mutations Known followers: - Central Duo The Central Gods, consisting of the siblings Hotei and Tiamat, are gods that are incredibly self-centered and jealous. Ancient skygod songs tell of these two and how they would punish those who would worship anyone but them. Their powers revolve around their respective realms and instill an intense sense of devotion in their disciples, making them incapable of following other gods and causing potential insanity. Hotei Powers: Alchemy, luck Grants followers: Fortune and potential wealth, potential insanity Known followers: Pyqq'zis Tiamat Powers: Water-based Grants followers: Physical and magical power, water and darkness abilities, potential insanity Known followers: - Bizarro Gods These gods hail from the Bizarro World. As there are many of them, this section only catalogues the ones that have been identified so far, in no order and with little understanding of their realms or related gods. As such, these gods may only be followed by those hailing from the Bizarro universe. Seren Anghenfil Title: The Beast of Beyond Affinity: Rock, Space Follower Powers: Astrology Followers: Codeam Kiril Gluu'tonh Title: The Maw of the Abyss Affinity: Dark, Poison Follower Powers: Severe mutations, regenerative limbs Followers: Sigil'aey Llygaid Gwir Anhrefn Title: The Eyes of True Chaos Affinity: Light, Chaos Follower Powers: Dislocation Followers: Neptunel, Hunny Unassorted Gods Indra Title: The Enigmatic Bowmaster Affinity: Lightning, Precision Follower Powers: Permanent bonding to an object, Expertise in aim, Incredible armstrength Followers: Poisonshot Hörus/Horüs "Brothers with a high aim, Children of the damned, twin kings of their land, The reigning of the sky, through space they would fly, Traitors to their liege, heaven's under siege, For their crimes of god, to the abyss they trod, Gods of time they became." Affinity: Time, Death Follower Powers: Submission to wrath, A strategic mind, Empowered endurance to pain Followers: Rulith Title: God of the Wonder Jungle Affinity: Poison, Ice, Fire Follower Powers: Elemental resistance, immense luck, grotesque mutations Followers: Ishtar Quetzalcoatl/Xolotl Nicknamed "The Brothers of Evil" Affinity: ? Follower Powers: Immortality, Eternal youth Followers: Sofr Affinity: Moth Follower Powers: Moth Followers: Moth Additional Readings */The Book of Creation/ */The Book of Rituals/ Category:Pets Related Pages Category:Stick Ranger Category:Stutid Magic Shit